$ -11.25 \div (0.3 \div -0.5) $
Explanation: $ = -11.25 \times (-0.5 \div 0.3)$ $ = (-11.25 \times -0.5) \div 0.3$ $ = 5.625 \div 0.3$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{5}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${5}\div3={1}\text{ or }3\times{1} = {3}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{26}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${26}\div3={8}\text{ or }3\times{8} = {24}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{22}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${22}\div3={7}\text{ or }3\times{7} = {21}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{15}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${15}\div3={5}\text{ or }3\times{5} = {15}$ $5.625 \div 0.3 = 18.75$